She is love
by soldier for the living
Summary: Another if jt lived story. Its different than the rest because its based off of the rp im apart of. so if you love jiberty this will be the story for you :
1. The mess I made Part 1

A smirk came across his lips as he stepped off the plane and looked around the place he called home for the first 18 years of his life. He had been away for a few years, studying theater in California. He grabbed his bag and phone. Even though they had a bitter fallout after he just left after waking up from his coma he knew it was right to tell her that he was in town, even if she never spoke to him again he understood. Now 21 a little taller and older Jt Yorke was ready to get back and hoped everyone could forgive how he acted when he left.

_-text- hey.. I know we aren't on good terms but I just wanted to let you know I was back in town. - J._

His thumb debated hitting the green send button but when he pressed it he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Liberty was working around the house her father had her doing a bunch of chores on what she thought would be a lazy Saturday. She would rather be out with Damion right now but she knew as long as her father was paying her way through college he wouldn't appreciate getting blown off for her boyfriend. She heard her phone beep and smiled thinking it was Damion, but when she picked up the phone she was slightly angry when she read the text from Jt. 'what does he think hes going to pull now I'm not giving him another chance, hes had to many'

_-text- ok.. but why are you telling me this? -L _

She sent as a quick reply before turning back to the chore at hand. He checked his phone as he got into his old Jetta. He sighed at the response knowing that he deserved to not be received with open arms. Maybe it was better this way he thought.

_-text- Just figured I'd be nice and let ya know just in-case we run into each other or something -J._

He shook his head as he got into the car and set his phone in his lap. Jt ran a hand through his hair, noticing it was getting long again and wondered why he kept it like that. 'because that's how she likes it, she loved to run her hands through your hair' he thought to him self bitterly he shook his mind from its train of thought, he was halfway down the highway when he got her text.

_-text- ya not likely since I'm leaving after the summer... but thanks for telling me I guess -L_

Jt sighed, and just kept repeating this was better. Better that she wasn't with him, even though he still cared for her.

_-text- uhh yeah sure...-J  
><em>Liberty sighed, she hated being rude to Jt but after all he put her through she just couldn't let him back in like that. She gave him her heart and he just left it in his wake when he left. She just had the bitter memories with him.

_-text- yea see you around James..well not really but you know what I mean -L_

Jt was getting fed up with her giving him the cold shoulder and called her.

"What ever went wrong besides the obvious?.. are we friends still even?" He said in a rush before she could hang up on him.

"Please James, we have never been friends before we broken up before so why start now?" Came her cool voice, it was indifferent and lifeless with him. He didn't hear the passion anymore.

"So your saying we cant even be friends with all that we've been through? I'm not saying I want to get with you.. I just don't want any bad blood between us." He replied focusing back on the road as he held the phone to his ear.

"If were not friends There's no bad blood... got it?... good." She was getting tired of him trying to push his way back into her life.

"What are you talking about obviously you still got beef with me Liberty! What happened to you?" She wanted to laugh, be a bitch and say 'you happened to me' but she just couldn't at least not to him.

"I have no beef James.. why do you care?" She asked me why I cared? I couldn't tell her the real reason so it was time to avoid he subject.

"Because your one of my oldest friends, even before we screwed that up and fell in love... you cant tell me you don't even want to try and be friends." I just had to at least see her, apologize in person but she had to forgive me first.

"That's what you fail to realize ... you were NEVER my friend... not really so yea." She was losing steam, just knowing he was ok and hearing his voice almost made her cave. It was deeper than she had last remembered, or it could have been that it had been years since she heard his voice.

"What are you talking about! never friends? who was there for you when you walked in scared in junior high? who was your friend beside you?" He could tell she was losing her steam her passion. But he wasn't going to let her lose that fire he loved about her, he wasn't going to just let her back down. He knew the old Liberty, the one he loved was still in there... Even if it wasn't him that she loved anymore he was sure as hell going to try.

"Your not even understanding what I am saying..what ever James." She didn't want to talk to him anymore, she wished she could just hang up on him and shut him out of her life but as usual Jt had wormed his way back in and Liberty knew that she wasn't going to get rid of him anytime soon, she sat on the couch and waiting for the coming storm.

"What that you've loved me all along! That you still do! I know that but I'm trying to be civil with you... If you don't want that then what the hell do you want anymore?" Jt was confused with this Liberty, it was like she hated him and that didn't settle well with him. She moved into the basement so her father to hear that she was talking to the one man she was forbidden to.

"DO NOR GO THAT FAR! I DO NOT STIL LOVE... I AM OVER US OK! I do not want anything from you ok" She shouted at him, she might not see eye to eye with her dad but home was the only place she had left. The one place she knew would be safe. A life with James Tiberius Yorke was anything short of reckless and Liberty wasn't going down that path again. She already lost their baby boy over it...

"Are you really over us? Have you gotten on such a high horse that you cant see what your doing? And what did I strike a nerve reminding you that at one point you loved me?" Jt was completely pissed now as he pulled up to his apartment. 'Why don't you see I can give you the world now. That I'm ready this time' he thought.

"Oh please enlighten me on what the hell I am doing" She laughed bitterly, she knew his game but she was happy with Damion.. Right? He had goals and a set plan for the future, a plan for them. Jt was none of that to her, it was like taking a raft out to see with no direction, you never knew where it would go. She loved the excitement when she was with him, but now she needed a plan. She needed forever and Jt would hardly ever give her that.


	2. The mess I made Part 2

"I'm offering you friendship another chance to just be friends something that we supposedly never tried... What happened to the passion in you did you sign it away at that lawyer school?" His tone had turned bitter to her, both were getting caught up in another argument as his voice rose over the impending cadence of music. The Approaching Curve blared in the background.

"I don't need this or you!" She shouted not caring anymore if her father heard her. She was tired of the man she loved being an ass.

"Sorry... I guess I wrong... liberty you know the offer stands when ever you get off what ever power trip your on" He didn't want to lose her but he slowly felt like he was. If he had of just listened to his brain instead of his heart then they wouldn't be fighting now.

"Don't act like you know me because YOU DO NOT." She shouted as she felt tears well up in her eyes, she knew that this immature boy.. no man was getting to her again. She wanted to breakdown she wanted to get angry anything towards him so she didn't have to admit she was still in love with him.

"haha that's what scares you Lib.. I do know you and I know your every flaw... your just scared I will destroy you again.." Who in hell did he think he is, she was pissed off, damn it was time she stood up to him and damn the consequences. She was the one in control and she was going to damn well tell him.

"NO ONE CAN DESTROY... You of all people!" She spoke calm and collected knowing it would freak him at her change in tone.

"Oh so your back to invincible..Did you forget that I broke that once and if I wanted to I could again or did you forget of that child we had." If she wanted to get low then he would too, he sure as hell wouldn't let her control him, he pushed open the door to his apartment.

"FUCK YOU JAMES TIBERIOUS.. FUCK YOU" He pulled the phone farther away from his ear at her screaming. Well this went well he thought. He looked around the place seeing that it hadn't changed much, it was a bachelors pad until he left again.

"I bet you would... bet it would bring back memories that you dwell in." She was truly stuck in the memories now. This fight they had right before he left, right before he walked out of her life again.

_ An 18 year old Liberty stared into those green eyes she loved as she rested her head on his bare chest. He just ran his hand along her side like usual when they laid in bed. She was at his place and he had called her yet again he needed her._

"_I can't believe shes gone." He spoke just above a whisper. She just kissed his chest and listened to the heart beat she knew that kept him alive._

"_She is still here James, she's in our hearts and in our memories." Liberty looked up at him and ran a hand through his long hair and brushed his bangs from his forehead a touch she found comforted him. _

"_I need to get away Libby... there's this school in California for theater. I'm thinking of accepting the offer." She looked back down at his chest._

"_What about us." she spoke softly and his arm tightened around her._

"_We can try but maybe its best if you move on." She slapped his chest hard._

"_I love you damn it. I love you soo much James Tiberius and your telling me that you want to break up!" She stared at him angrily, his eyes held the hurt and guilt. _

"_Yes." She gathered her things and left with a last fuck you, slamming the door and breaking both their hearts._

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE GOT IT."

"One day liberty you will regret saying that to me... You almost lost me once.. The day I'm completely gone from your life you will regret."

_Liberty stared at his pale form, tear tracks could be seen down her face as she shakily picked up his hand. She waited for him to jump up at her and scare her, have this all be a prank. But as she looked down at her dress stained red by his blood a new round of cries came when she realized nothing was alright. The man so full of life, the man she loved was just lying there cold and lifeless._

"Your such an EVIL person...Rick even has more of a heart than you" Came her retort when she snapped out of memory lane, she looked at the laundry and began to fold it out of habit. She wondered if her father had heard her or notice if she had disappeared more than an hour ago. Shaking her head she continued to fold the laundry.

"Ouch Libby I don't kill people... I try to be civil... and I do have a heart remember you were the one to rip it out while it still beat for you" He told her angrily, he was on a trip down the past. He was going to make her remember. Remember that they were meant to fall in love not her and Damion.

"You might as well kill a person your not better than him! You abuse people's feelings for your own pleasure... therefore you are a killer... I DID NOT FUCKIN RIP YOUR HEART OUT"

"Oh yeah? I didn't abuse your feelings then libs.. I needed you when you ran... All I ever did was for you! I tried to please you but the second I failed you threw me away!"

"I DIDNT FUCKIN RUN! YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF.. YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE...A BABY does not need that kind of environment" She was pissed that he was blaming all of this on her yet it was classic Jt. When things went wrong don't own up to them.

"You ran before i tried to kill my self.. I lost you that's why I did it! I lost US.. I wasn't trying to leave you but support you when no else did!" How dare she blame him for losing their child it was her fucking fault he thought as he angrily threw the boxes in the house. Didn't she remember how it went down! No she jumped to conclusions like usual.

"Oh yes and a baby need a drug dealer as a dad!"

"Well if maybe you gave me more warning then four months I could of done something! sorry if your girlfriend tells you when your five months along that shes having your kid its not like I had the world at my fingertips for you!" He tried to defend him self against her blame. The two didn't realize that as they sat at their respective places they were on two different pages.

"Don't make this about me... why do you fuckin care... your so in love with miss Mia" Hearing her name Jt stopped what he was doing. Didn't she know that I had left her when she went to Paris?

"What are you talking about I'm not even with Mia and haven't been for a while" He said slightly confused. What was this fight they were having really about? His mind raced to find a conclusion.

"I don't care who your with" She lied but was torn about what to do when she knew her heart lied with Jt but she had Damion.

"What ever liberty go have fun with Damion" He just had to let her go obviously she wasn't his anymore. He was saddened by the fact that he couldn't hear the passion in her voice anymore. Only anger and other than that it was lifeless.

"Gladly who knows maybe I will go lie there with him and just talk" That statement she knew would rub him the wrong way. Jt was pissed when he heard that. That was their thing to lay awake all night and just talk until one of them passed out. The thought of her doing that with someone else sickened him.

"Well maybe he can put up with your boring explanations on what ever book your reading now" When silence came on the line he knew he went to far, the talks were their thing and always had been.

"Liberty I never meant to hurt you.." He tried to apologize, he didn't mean it. He knew that insecurity she always had of him getting bored with her and he played right into it.

"What ever apparently I'm boring just leave me alone" Her heart was breaking all over again and she hadn't even seen him. How come when it came to James Tiberius Yorke she was weak? She slammed her fist on the washer cursing her emotions.

"You know I didn't mean that.. you don't have a red marker in your hand do you? you know I loved our late night talks" He tempted to joke, he cursed him self as he hated himself for what he's said today to her. He missed her and this wasn't the way to get her back.

"No when people are angry the truth comes out" He sighed and braced him self for what he wanted to say.

"What truth do you want to hear? The one that I cant forget about you? That I don't want to lose you completely? That I want you as a friend?" She heard the sincerity in his voice, and she wanted to. Wanted to be his friend but while she loved Damion she couldn't risk anything with Jt. She thought to her self 'Did I really just say I loved Damion? I mean of course I do. But those green eyes and the soft..' she stopped her self from her train wreck of thoughts.

"I can't be your friend..." He read between the lines and knew what she wanted to say.

"Because there's still feelings in the middle huh?"

"never said that" She hated that even just talking to him, he could read her like an open book she hated being so exposed to someone especially him. Because with Liberty when it came to Jt she was vulnerable.

"What ever liberty.. you are just as stubborn as ever" He was giving up on this conversation and possibly on her.

"Yeah well what ever Jt... I got to go my dad." Her heart pounded as she heard her father yelling from the top of the stairs, she was strong but her dad scared her. She had to be perfect.

"Be safe I know how he can get." He worried that she was having issues with her father again and knew if he figured out she was talking to him then it would be over. It was common knowledge that Harold Van Zandt hated him.

"Bye Jt." She said quickly as she hung up.

"Bye my love." He said as he put the phone down.


	3. Missing One

Jt walked into the dot and smiled when he saw Spinner behind the counter. Some things never change he guessed.

"Hey man." Spin looked up from the counter and did a double take. He smiled.

"Shit Jt Yorke. Been a while since we've seen your face round town." Spinner had no issues with Jt leaving, he was there with Emma when he told them.

_The 18 year old Jt sat at the table with Emma, he was broken after Liberty left. Emma was torn on whether to be pissed at Jt or feel sorry for her broken brother, she knew how much he loved Liberty._

"_I didn't even want to break up with her, but she said it and I just agreed thinking it would be best." He ran a hand through his hair ready to pull it out. Spinner walked back in the room with a beer for Jt._

"_Here drink this. Look man you have two choices, go after her and prove you love her or let her go and wonder what if." Jt just sat there thinking._

"Decided to come back for a while." Spin smirked,

"Oh? Anything you came back for?" Jt sighed and took the cup of coffee Spinner gave him. Shaking his head he just stirred the spoon around. Seeing the boys down look Spinner knew another famous fight went down between the two.

"Take it you already talked to her?" Jt looked up and nodded.

"Shes better without man, I screwed up said the wrong things. I just wanted to hear that passionate side but I got the pissed off one again." Spinner laughed, Jt glared at him miserably. Then Emma walked down the stairs and squealed when she saw Jt, both boys blocked their ears and before Jt knew what was happening her arms were around him and he was laughing.

"Get off me Emma." She just tightened her arms tighter. 'Omg hes back, now I can get Liberty away from Damion and back with Jt where she belongs' Emma said to her self as she plotted to get her two eldest friends back together. Jt watched the gleam in Emma's eye and knew she would be up to no good soon.

"Sorry Jt, you look good." He smiled.

"Thanks Em, I was just waiting for the old gang to get here I texted Toby and Manny earlier to come here so it would be like old times." She smiled sweetly but then her eyes narrowed when the door opened.

Jt turned and saw him, his anger spiked at the guy. He blamed Damion for falling into Liberty's fathers plots and going along with what he was sure a ten year plan. Date for two, marry and have children that aren't a disgrace, like Harold viewed his son. Damion walked up to the counter and glared at Jt. Jt was ready to jump on him wondering why in hell he had some sort of beef, but a gentle hand on his shoulder calmed him and he smiled softly at Emma. Damion ordered his coffee and then turned to Jt.

"I guess I should of never taken your leftovers." Spinner held Jt as he lunged forward towards Damion. Jt's mind tore the guy apart limb from limb, no one ever called his Libby a leftover or anything bad and get away with it.

"Spinner let me go." He growled as his eyes shot daggers at Damion.

"Jt calm down, its not worth it. Think would Liberty like it if you used violence?" Spinner mumbled just loud enough for Jt to hear and he relaxed knowing that Liberty would hate him more if he kicked Damion's ass. Jt just walked up to him, there was a lot no one knew of him anymore.

"What do you mean?" Jt growled at him, as he blocked Damion's path to the door. Damion just shook his head and thought 'they both are one in the same', Damion pushed past Jt shoulder bumping him hard as he walked out the door. Jt made a move to go after him but Toby walked in blocking Jt's path and view of the man walking away. Smiling at his friend they did their old camp handshake laughing at the fact that they remembered it after all these years, Manny walked in right after Toby and Jt's eyes went wide at the sight of her. She looked beautiful, he had seen her in California a few times when she was on break from her ever constant life. Jt hugged her and they laughed.

"Its been what now two months since our last coffee date Manny?" Jt smirked as the rest of the occupants jaw dropped, getting the wrong idea. Manny saw the look and thought she'd have some fun on the old gang.

"Oh two months without a kiss, my bad Jt." Manny leaned in and kissed Jt on the cheek, who in return smirked back at his friend

"It's ok I forgive you now girl. Just don't make me wait anymore." Everyone began to sputter, Jt and Manny burst out laughing. The gang knew they had been had and gave the two looks, wanting an explanation.

"Manny and I went on coffee 'dates' when we were free in L.A." Jt put air quotes around date, the gang just laughed and fell into playful banter catching up. It was like old times except for the one person missing.


	4. Need you now Part 1

Jt groaned as the sun light started to filter through the window, his head was pounding and he wondered how much he exactly drank last night, because it felt like he had been ran over with a Mac truck. He rolled over and turned his face into the pillow before gently pushing up on his arms to lean up from the bed. His bare feet hit the ground as he searched for a shirt. Pulling a random shirt on he grabbed his jacket and went to grab the paper. Opening the door, he did a double take. She lay against the railing, her brown skin glowing in the morning hues, he thought he was dead seeing her again. He never thought it was possible. He shook his head to clear the dream world from his brain or so he thought but when his pounding headache came back he groaned and knew that she was really there.

"What the hell?" He blurted, her eyes shot open and she looked at him wide eyed and grabbed her bags. She made her way to leave thinking he was still angry with her.

"Wait! Stop, What are you doing here?" He looked her over and although she looked older, it only made the fact more real to him, how much he missed her. Her body shivered from sitting out in the nights cool air. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing her arms gently to warm her; like so many times in the past he studied her face and searched those eyes hidden behind glasses.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked tired and trying to hide his hangover. He got concerned when he saw the crystal tear pour down her cheek.

"My.. My dad kicked me out." She said in between sobs, Jt's heart broke seeing her like this and he got pissed off at her father.

_Liberty walked up the stairs wiping the tears that fell from her eyes, the things said between her and Jt only minutes ago on the phone showed that they couldn't even manage being friends. She bumped into her father and got scared. _

"_You were talking to that bastard again weren't you! I told you not to talk to him, he only ruins your life!" Liberty shook her head getting angry at her father._

"_No the only one here ruining my life is you! He would of stayed by me, I would still have my son if you weren't such an asshole. But no you get me on some plan to marry Damion and I don't love him! I will always love Jt!" She shouted at her father, knowing that it was time to cut ties. She didn't however notice that Damion was standing in the door way._

"_I knew you would always love that punk. Your nothing but his left overs anyways, nothing but cold oatmeal." He said out of anger as he left slamming the front door, Liberty didn't bother hiding the tears anymore as her father rounded on her out of anger again._

"_I don't know who you are! Or where my perfect little girl went but this Liberty I don't like. If you ever find your self again then come back but if not then get out! Your no daughter of mine." Liberty looked at her father shocked, all she ever tried was to be perfect for him and in the end it left her alone. She didn't have Jt, nor her old friends really. She walked up to her room and packed some bags. Looking out the window she saw it was late but as she made her way to the car, she decided the one person who wouldn't turn her away no matter what was Jt._

Jt noticed they were still standing out side and his arms were starting to feel the morning chill, he moved from the door, and sighed knowing he could never turn her away.

"Come in.. warm up." He said simply, she walked in and he closed the door, turning to her. He smiled when he sat her wiping the tears and walked over to the table grabbing her a tissue and handing it to her silently as she tried to clean her self up.

"Why did you come to me?" He asked when it felt like they had just been standing there forever but in reality was only a few minutes. She shook her head as her mind raced for an excuse.

"I didn't think you'd be up.. I was going to leave before you woke up." The momentary pause in her voice led Jt to believe she was lying. He gave her a pointed look knowing he would have to push her a bit to get her talking.

"Bull shit. So why don't you tell me the real reason your here and stop lying to me." He said getting mock angry with her, hoping that if he pushed her enough she would just open up so he could help her. She looked away so she didn't have to look at him and see the anger with her among his features. He was still handsome as ever to her, with his messy mop top and the bright brown eyes that shone clear as day. She sighed.

"Because... I don't know I just did ok?" She said trying to not get angry with him. But she watched his features as he sat down and looked at his hands.

"Why me, you want nothing to do with me.. I don't know what you want me to do." His voice sounded sad to her when he spoke and she cursed the conversation yesterday. She did want him but it scared her how much. She held back her tears as she looked down.

"Because... Your the only one I can go to... You know I don't ask for help ." She shrugged as she just watched him, she could tell his mind was racing with thoughts. Being this close to him after years apart drove her mad, she just wanted to hold on to him kiss him, anything but stand here. He knew what she was doing here he just had to get her to admit it. Daring a glace at her Jt looked up.

"Then tell me the truth. Do you still love me?" He feared her answer but before they could go any farther he had to know. She wasn't expecting that, she looked down.

"You shouldn't have to ask that James." Of course she still loved him, why else would she still be there with him. He stood and lifted her chin so he could stare into her eyes.

"I want to hear it.. I want to know." He said with desperation in his voice he wanted to hear those words come from her mouth again.

"Of course I love you." She stated and he closed the distance between them bringing her into his arms and holding on to her tight.


	5. Need you now Part 2

Sitting on the couch, the two had fell into a comfortable and quiet lapse. Jt kept sneaking glances at Liberty, still in shock that she was here and still in love with him. There was so much he wanted to tell her from when he was away, yet so much he couldn't tell her. He reached out and gently took her warm hand in his, fitting together like a mold.

"Then why did you walk away.. If you love me so much how could you?" The question had laid unanswered since they were sixteen, and the day Liberty told Jt goodbye. Liberty sighed, this wasn't the conversation she wanted to have with him now. She looked down at their intertwined hands.

"I am sorry James... I just couldn't deal with having to worry about my dad calling me a failure. trying to make it for my baby and then you with your drugs... it was just too much" The way she said my baby hit him in the gut, proved the fact that he lost his son. He always beat him self up on his mistakes, if he could he would of gone back and fixed everything one more time to make it right, to not see the pain in her eyes, a pain he felt he caused.

"No you didnt.. we were sixteen, you gave another family hope. Joy and the chance to have a family... you can still have that you can do what ever you put your mind to and that isn't a failure." The way he spoke to her was gentle, in her mind she knew he was right but the pain of loosing that part of her just wasn't something she could deal with. Liberty just shrugged.

"I have my baby up." She looked away from the picture that Jt had of him, she looked at that baby's face and saw Jt through and through. It made her wonder who their son was like more? If at all like them. Tears welled up in her eyes and she just wanted to erase it from her memory. Erase the pain.

"He might not be yours but that doesn't mean that you can't have more, that you can build from what happened and you can create your own family when you are ready." Jt wanted nothing more that a family, he wanted to do all the things that he missed out on growing up. He wanted that normality he had always been denied. He knew that wouldn't be anytime soon, Liberty sighed and Jt knew it was time to back off.

"Can we talk about this later... I don't want to talk about this right now." Jt nodded, he only wanted to make her happy. If that meant he didn't get his answers he was looking for then he would wait.

"Liberty you know I wont leave and your not alone... I know what your going through." She was so stubborn and thought she was the only one who shared in her pain, she gets so blinded that she doesn't see all those around her. Liberty looked up at him and knew what he was saying was true but she looked down again. It was so hard for her to trust after everything, she knew it wasnt all Jt's fault, she knew it had a lot to do with her father...

"I know you wont." She left the second half of his statement unanswered it would remain that way. Jt saw her closing off to him and decided to change subjects before she became the ice queen towards him.

"So what happened with your father and what can I do to help?" he asked her he wanted her to be safe and knew her father wasn't the kindest man especially when it came to the dealings of him.

"Can I just crash on the couch tonight... I am scared to go back unless Danny there." She was timid in asking him, she didn't want another rejection. But Jt just laughed slightly and shook his head.

"You can take the spare room and you can stay as long as you want... If you want to go back I will go with you." he was trying to show her that he was still there, he wasn't going to abandon her, not again. He was done running scared he was going to be the man she needed, the one she fell in love with. Jt just wanted to set his life back on track and it started with the woman right next to him, who's warm hand was in his and who's heart beat in time, in a familiar rhythm to his. She looked up at him cautiously.

"Promise." She smiled wider when she saw that familiar smirk of his, she thought he looked so damn cute when he did that but of course she wouldn't admit that to him. She tried to resist the bubbly effect he had on her.

"Promise." He laughed and smiled at her. But he remembered that he couldn't get to close to her. He would be there for her until he got things right with her parents. It was only right, for he was a wanted man. Something she would be dead set against. He couldn't ask her to wait... could he?


End file.
